


Reminder

by Muffinsaya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bleeding, Blood, Blood Loss, Death, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Magic, Murder, Renamed Characters, Weapons, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinsaya/pseuds/Muffinsaya
Summary: I wrote this in early 2017 based off of a long-term roleplay, which means this is only a snippet of the whole story. I revised it to fix up the crappy writing I used to do. I mean, I guess this isn't exactly my best work. It's old as fLUUF to me, but still, the same storyline I just changed the character descriptions, vocabulary, and fixed the grammar. I'm still a little hesitant publishing this.Syrus - Blueberry (Swap!Sans, yes, fight me)Leo - Lust!Sans (permanently renamed Leo)Kara - Swap!FriskDr. Vera - Alphys (from this mysterious and unnamed universe)"The Child" - Refers to "Frisk"





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early 2017 based off of a long-term roleplay, which means this is only a snippet of the whole story. I revised it to fix up the crappy writing I used to do. I mean, I guess this isn't exactly my best work. It's old as fLUUF to me, but still, the same storyline I just changed the character descriptions, vocabulary, and fixed the grammar. I'm still a little hesitant publishing this.
> 
> Syrus - Blueberry (Swap!Sans, yes, fight me)  
> Leo - Lust!Sans (permanently renamed Leo)  
> Kara - Swap!Frisk  
> Dr. Vera - Alphys (from this mysterious and unnamed universe)  
> "The Child" - Refers to "Frisk"

“You’re bleeding…” Syrus quietly whimpered. He made the mistake of trying to lift his injured arm up to Leo’s face, and he grunted in pain, dropping it back down as electricity shook his body and spotting the unfortunate guard's vision with white.

Leo gripped Syrus in his arms protectively and cast the gun away from the offender’s grip with magic. “I’m fine,” Leo assured him. The small, mute child that was beside them not too long ago was forgotten, so they dashed into the tall grass, shaking with fear as they tried their best to conceal themselves. Syrus itched to move away and comfort the child, but his lover refused to release him for such a silly task. Silly as it was though, Syrus was supposed to be protecting them but had insisted he took care of the work.

The attacker whipped out her second gun, and her pockets became bare. Kara, who was once a friend of theirs, aimed at Leo who made Syrus’s eyes widen in pure terror as she pulled the trigger with a deafening bang that made Syrus’s ears ring in irritation. Syrus jumped in front of his lover to take the bullet, his signature scarf trailing behind him in a flash of sky-blue magic which aided him in avoiding being shoved aside. Another fatal hit ever since Kara gave Leo a horrible bruise on the clavicle with the head of her handgun.

The guard’s mind went blank as he felt the shock hit his body, as his insides shuddered horribly. Blood spattered onto the grass, coloring it a brilliant red. Such a beautiful color, but Leo didn’t care for it as it was Syrus’s blood. 

Syrus hit the ground with a muted thud and slid against the prickly grass that pressed threateningly into his sides, but he didn’t notice. The aching pain had numbed all of his senses, and it was only his head that spun. The young guard clutched his chest, and he felt blood puffing up onto his fingers. Syrus opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. He thought that his body was in shock.

"That was a good shot," Kara chuckled, taking pride in her hit. She adjusted her grip on the firearm and glanced up at Leo with an icy stare and a mischievous grin. Her expression silently asked him “are you ready?” Leo reached for the gun he took from Cory before the group got separated and pulled the trigger, gun pointed at Kara. 

His blood had boiled in rage, and he felt slight relief when Kara’s body was roughly tugged backward like a puppet pulled by its strings and landed limply in the grass. He didn’t know if it was the bullet had killed her, but he flicked the gun away from her fallen body to be safe and then rushed to Syrus’s side, worry gnawing at him. Syrus could feel his lungs tighten against his chest as pain leaked throughout his body like a virus.

"I- 'm okay," Syrus gasped. His voice was shaken and filled with fear.

 

The green and blue lights — the sapling spirits that thrived in the forest — surrounded the injured three. Some frantically and rapidly danced around, showing evident distress, while others just remained still, wondering what would happen next.

 

Leo cursed quietly and swatted them away to give Syrus more space before carefully pulling away his excess clothing to see the wound, and gently eased out his soul to see the damage. The guard’s soul was on the verge of shattering which meant he was close to death. The softly emitted light began to flicker like wind blowing against a candle flame— the flame unsure whether or not it would let itself die off. “Syrus…” Leo murmured sadly, his heart breaking at the sight of his lover in such a state.

Syrus grit his teeth against the ache that filled his upper half, silently crying. He only let out a strained whimper which was all he could manage. Leo took Syrus’s hands into his, thumb gently rubbing into his knuckles in an attempt to ease him and carefully returned his soul. "Y- you're going to be okay…” he told him, other hand caressing his cheek and brushing away the hot tears. 

Leo glanced at the child half-hidden in the grass, their head poking out to stare at the scene with wide, brown eyes. “Hey kid, do you know anyone that can help?" 

Syrus was carefully lifted from the cutting blades and was held bridal-style against Leo’s chest as not to disturb the gun wound burrowed into his cavity. Syrus winced but didn't say anything about it. He preferred not to move and decided to let Leo handle this part. He could barely think straight anyway.

The small child was shaken up and terrified, but they answered anyways. “The town’s Innkeeper might be able to help, but I don't know. How bad is he?” they signed, hands trembling.

Leo muttered, "I don’t think an innkeeper would be able to help.” He glanced over Syrus’s pale face and the blood that was seeping into his clothes. “The bullet went through at least,” Leo forced himself to say.

“Can you teleport? Maybe you can get to the city lab and find Doctor Vera in time…” they signed worriedly.

"N- no," Syrus finally choked out, which caused him to gain another crack in his soul — both Leo and Syrus felt it as their species had that rare ability. White, hot pain shot through his body and his vision blurred white once more. He felt sluggish and sick; the bullet wound now only a weight that crushed his ribcage and lungs.

"What?" Leo asked as if he hadn’t quite heard what his lover had said.

Syrus shook his head slightly to minimize the spinning. "I don't think I’ll..."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, worried to the depths of his very being.

Syrus weakly held up his soul as the light faded, now only giving off the smallest amount of light. Another crack stretched across it, and he winced, a gasp escaping his lips.

Leo’s expression darkened, and he pushed Syrus’s hand back down and returned his soul. "You need help. Now." He glanced at the child. "The city?” They nodded quickly and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

Syrus hesitated for a moment as Leo’s light flashed in his eyes. It was a gorgeous shade of sunset violet, but it made his head spin even more, and his body burn.

 

Leo made it to the edge of the city, and it was surprisingly empty, like a hollow ghost town. “You’ll be okay,” he assured the injured guard in his arms. Syrus nodded stiffly, breath shallow and ragged.

Leo found that the city lab hadn’t been too far from the entering path and rushed inside, pushing past the door with a sign reading “MEDICAL HELP” to find that it was merely just a large room with double doors at the end. There a large flat-screen bolted to the side and a line of tables and desks shoved up against the eggshell-white walls. Several documents and books scattered about and even a stack of empty, store-bought noodle containers next to a half-open microwave. A rolling chalkboard stand stood near the back; its surface covered in many homework doodles and incredibly complicated math equations. There were other rooms of course, but Leo didn’t care about those. His eyes focused on the woman sitting at one of the desks trying to sort out some files. Perhaps she was Dr. Vera or maybe just her secretary.

“Dr. Vera?” Leo spoke clearly.

The woman, perhaps younger than Leo, glanced up and squeaked in surprise. Her short, blond hair was a mess, and her red glasses pressed crookedly against her face.

"Please, help us,” he pleaded. “Help him.”

Her amber eyes traveled down to Syrus and spotted the dark red stains. She froze, and the blood in her face seeped away to match Syrus’s sickly complexion. The blonde bobbed her head, shoving away her chair and stumbling forward.

Leo noticed that Syrus’s eyes had dimmed and they looked beyond exhausted. His body, less rigid and tense than before. He felt his insides swirl with worry and fear of losing him to death. 

Dr. Vera shoved away all of her questions not caring who they were anymore and straightened her hair and glasses, smoothing out her work clothes. Her goal was now to help the two injured people before her. "L- let me see them. Careful," Dr. Vera stuttered, taking a step towards them and gestured to a small, unused twin bed in white sheets. Leo glanced down at Syrus, and he felt himself shake. "You're gonna be alright… Just keep your eyes open for me, okay?" 

Syrus was barely able to nod in response as Leo gently laid him on the bed. The woman made a gesturing movement which pulled his soul out closer to her. "O- oh my goodness..." she murmured, eyes wide. Dr. Vera hurried away for a moment before returning and shoving a few clean towels at Leo, instructing him to hold them tight over where the bleeding was coming from and retreated to her desk, quickly preparing a syringe.

   Leo leaned over his lover and pressed a kiss to his burning forehead before applying the towels. “Leo…” He heard Syrus whimper, hesitant to release his weak grip on Leo’s jacket. He smiled weakly and assured him that he'd be right there.

Dr. Vera rushed back with the syringe. “Alright, wh- what happened?”

"Handgun," Leo replied vaguely and did his best to comfort Syrus.

At this point, Leo was trying to convince himself that Syrus was going to survive this without bleeding to death or make it through without dying because of the gunshot itself. It surprised him that he hadn’t broken yet. It was only a matter of time.

The doctor carefully took his soul into her hands and allowed it to slowly float a few centimeters over her palm and paused to warn him. "This’ll hurt a bit,” and then skillfully inserted the syringe. Syrus tensed and held back a scream that had bubbled in his throat. Leo and Dr. Vera stared in horror as Syrus’s poor soul had added another stretched out crack to its array of deadly slits. Dr. Vera shook her head. “Guns are hard to get around here…” she said.

“We’re not from around here,” Leo told her quietly. She only nodded.

The frazzled woman put aside the syringe and shut her eyes tightly as her hands glowed indicating that she was using magic. Healer’s magic. After several painful heartbeats later, Dr. Vera pulled away and suddenly looked utterly guilt-ridden, but quickly covered it up. Syrus quietly groaned and squeezed a few more tears from his eyes. Leo was quick to wipe them away and giving him words of comfort knowing well that it wouldn’t do much to ease the guard’s pain.

Syrus’s eyes closed shut, but he was still conscious and fully awake. His breathing and physical well-being didn’t change. Leo waited for an explanation.

Vera’s hands started shaking with the effort and amount of magic she used. "I- I..."

“What is it?”

"I.. I can't..." she murmured. A tear slipped down her face, and her magic dimmed.

Syrus’s soul appeared to have gained another injury, and he felt his body tremble. A small shard of his soul broke away, straying from the whole, but it lingered a few millimeters away for a short moment as if hesitating. 

"It's okay…” Syrus rasped. 

“No, it isn’t,” Leo interjected a little more harshly than he wanted. Syrus gave him a pleading look, and Dr. Vera stepped away, shaking her head. She didn't say anything but the guilt was suffocating her.

Leo froze and nodded solemnly. "Thank you…” He stood closer to Syrus, leaning down and gently pulling him into a hug as painful tears slipped down his face. “...for trying at least.”

Leo heard her leave the room to let Syrus have his last moments with him alone. 

“I’m sorry…”

Syrus gathered enough strength and wrapped a single arm around his beloved and opened his mouth ever so slightly to speak. "It was... to save you from—” he began but was shushed and begged to keep his strength. He abided and closed his mouth. Syrus watched Leo cry as he lingered there by his side like he always was. Beside him to comfort him when he cried. Leo couldn't do anything else to save him. The least he could do for Syrus was stay with him as he went.

"Don't tell my brother..." Syrus begged in the quietest voice. They both found that his soul had begun to take on more and more painful slits; it made Leo’s heart clench, and his tears came harder. Time was running out. He briefly nodded, letting his tears fall. No use in trying to wipe them away now.

"I love you, Leo," he murmured. His soul looked as if it couldn't handle anymore more than it had and Leo’s heart couldn’t either.

"I love you, too..."

 

He was still, much too still. Syrus’s soft breaths silenced, and the blood that soaked both his skin and clothes had already dried out long ago. 

Leo tied the blue scarf around his neck. It'll serve as a reminder. He doesn’t want to forget.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
